Friendship to maybe even more
by Bluefox001
Summary: OK I HOPE IT WILL NOT BE BLANK THIS TIME but if it isnt then you should read my first chapter
1. Chapter 1

.

**Chapter 1**

**In a forest …**

Flameslinger received a message from Master Eon saying that he needed Flameslinger to come to his tower immediately for a new mission, his first mission ever!

Flameslinger came down from his room and started sprinting towards Master Eon`s tower excitedly. Flameslinger arrived at Master Eon`s tower to be greeted by

Hugo and Master Eon "Hello young Flameslinger nice to see you again" Master Eon greeted "your mission today young Flameslinger is to go check on a disturbance in

a forest, creatures have been complaining for this past week that they have been hearing small amounts of crying coming from somewhere in the forest, and haven't

slept for days" Explained Master Eon Flameslinger nodded and nervously stepped onto the portal, Master Eon and Hugo waved to him as a bright flash came and

went. Flameslinger fell off the portal and then ran to the nearest bush to throw up considering this was his first time on the portal, Flameslinger stood up and started

to look around a bit, he thought to himself "wow this place is amazing" Then he heard what he came here to check on the crying, he started following the sound of

the crying when it stopped he knew he was close though because he could hear sniffling coming from a rather large tree trunk. Flameslinger walked up to the tree

trunk, Flameslinger took off his blindfold and saw a girl sitting inside she wore brown pants and a brown top that stopped below her chest her hair was in a long blue

braid that touched the tip of her feet, she also had green skin and big ears she wore two gloves around her wrists and a mask that hid everything below her nose she

had blank white eyes and two sharp blades beside her she looked about his age as well. Flameslinger thought in his head "Wow" but he let his thought slip right out of

his mouth loud enough that the girl heard him she turned and said loudly "who are you!" Flameslinger looked a little embarrassed and then he said his name

"Flameslinger" he said clearly enough for the girl to hear "are you a friend or foe?" she asked after Flameslinger said his name "friend" he replied softly voiced her

glare softened she noticed he looked a little nervous "you do not have to be afraid of me Flameslinger" she examined Flameslinger for a moment he was an elf just

like her he even had blank white eyes then she softly asked "are you a elf?" Flameslinger nodded his head slightly enough for her to notice she sat down and noticed

Flameslinger still staring at her she decided to tease him a bit by saying "see something you like Flameslinger" her teasing made his face turn bright red the female

elf chuckled Flameslinger asked her something that made her face go an even brighter red "have you heard any crying around here lately" but Flameslinger already

knew it was her he just wanted payback for making his face go bright red now he got his revenge when he saw her face go an even brighter red then Flameslinger

laughed and said "don't worry I already know it was you I heard you crying before I even found you" she looked at him even more embarrassed and started to say

something about her past, Flameslinger took an interest in her past and started listening very carefully, after her story was over she asked him a question "where are

you from?" Flameslinger saw that it was already dark out and quickly said "I am from skylands I have been sent on a mission to solve the case of who was crying but

now that I know it was you I have to report it back to Master Eon" Flameslinger was about to leave when she said "may I come with you? It is so lonely out here by

myself, please?" Flameslinger thought about her question and replied "sure why not it will be fun to have you around the campus and I bet Master Eon will be thrilled

to have a new future skylander" the girl jumped and then said "O MY I HAVENT EVEN TOLD YOU MY NAME YET" she slapped her forehead and said "my name is

stealth elf an element of the life" Flameslinger then said something that she knew would be funny for her he asked if she wanted to race to the portal stealth elf

nodded and they started running towards the portal then stealth elf disappeared into thin air Flameslinger stopped running and started yelling her name looking

confused, Flameslinger then saw stealth elf reappear right beside the portal flame looked extra confused right then and there he started sprinting to the portal "how

did you get up here?" Flameslinger asked really confused stealth laughed and said she was a ninja Flameslinger helped stealth elf onto the portal a bright light flashed

Flameslinger and stealth elf were gone to skylands.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter 2 **

**Newbie… **

Oh my gosh I think I am going to be sick! Yelled Stealth elf running off the portal, her face becoming a darker shade of green, Stealth Elf quickly ran to the nearest bush to throw up. A few minutes passed, Stealth Elf returned to her original shade of green feeling much better than she was just a few minutes ago, Flameslinger and Stealth elf then started to walk to Skylands School for future skylanders they were walking in a comfortable silence the rest of the way there, just then they arrived Stealth elf gasped silently but loud enough for Flameslinger to hear on how big the school was compared to her alone there were eight huge buildings one had an elemental on each one the order was Magic, Air, Earth Undead, Water, Tech, Fire, and then Life. Stealth elf followed Flameslinger to a huge tower, Flameslinger opened the door that lead into the tower when all you could see is story after story of stairs leading to the top, Flameslinger and Stealth elf walked up the stairs when they reached a door, Flameslinger gestured for Stealth elf to stay for minute when he walked into the door, Stealth elf could hear speaking coming from inside the room Flameslinger just then opened the door and said quietly to come inside. Stealth elf nervously entered the room facing Master Eon, Flameslinger began to speak "Master Eon, I have brought the cause of the disturbances in the forest and hopefully a future skylander as well" Flameslinger finished looking a little nervous as well, just then Master Eon started to chuckle, then began to speak "well of course, we are always looking for new future skylanders to someday save are world from the darkness" Master Eon finished his sentence then have a bright smile on his face, Flameslinger gave a little grin then turned to stealth elf "well it is your choice stealth elf would you like to join are little team of future skylanders?" Stealth elf pretended to think than she replied "of course I would love to join "Stealth elf said enthusiastically you could tell she was smiling under her mask. Master Eon began to speak again "Flameslinger will you show are new student here around and help her get settled into her new room, and also school?" Flameslinger nodded to Master Eon Handing him Stealth elf key to her new dorm room and class schedule which had every class with Flameslinger, Flameslinger gestured Stealth elf to follow him Stealth elf excitedly ran down the stairs reaching the ground before Flameslinger, the two ran out the door Stealth elf was still amazed on how big this school was, just then she bumped into something or someone knocking them both down in the process, Stealth elf looked up at a humanoid girl that had a shield with a snowflake on it and also a blade that looked like a icicle the humanoid girl chuckled then began to speak " my name is Chill, a water elemental what's yours?" stealth elf started to soften a little then said "Stealth elf, Life elemental" Chill examined Stealth elf then said "well nice to meet you see you around!" chill then ran off towards the training building Stealth elf ran to where Flameslinger was, he was in front of a huge building that had the life Symbol on the front "here we are" Flameslinger threw the key over to stealth elf then said "I'll leave you to get settled in bye" Flameslinger walked off into the building right next to hers Stealth elf smiled then walked inside.


End file.
